Music Mends The Heart
by WillowS1
Summary: Tai is invited to watch Yamato at band pratice but something much more enfolds. Hint of rape and Very Taito. Also mention of Daiken.
1. Chapter One

Music Mends The Heart   
  
  
Disclaimer: The major one is posted but for all you who read ahead we don't owe Blink182 any money we barrowed a verse from there song "Whats my age again" please Blink182 I love you don't sue me!  
  
  
  
Tai jumped as there came a knock at the door. That was odd, nobody usually called at this sort of time. Ken was off seeing a film or something with Davis and everyone else was out. He opened the door.  
Yamato was standing there. "Hi Tai."  
"Yama, hi. Come in. What are you doing here? I mean you're always welcome of course, uh, I mean" ah hell. He fell into subdued silence as the golden haired boy breezed in.  
"I was just on my way to band practice when I thought...umm, would you like to come along?"  
"Sure!" Tai tried to contain his excitement. "I'll just get my coat." He sprang into his room, not believing his luck, Yamato had never invited him along before. After a second thought he grabbed his goggles and put them on.  
"I thought you gave those to Daisuke?" said Yamato.  
"I did. I got a new pair. Think they suit?" he struck a pose like a model.  
"Baka! Come on, or I'll be late."  
When they walked in the darkened studio Tai noticed the ring of unknown faces staring at him. He had never seen the other members of Yama's band before. He was in uncharted territory and floundered like a fish out of water.  
"Everybody, this is Taichi."  
The band all mumbled little greetings, Tai's mind seized up. "Umm, hi." He gratefully took the offered seat and sat silent as Yamato sat beside him.  
As the practice session started up Tai realized how much he didn't know about Yamato, about his band and what he played. He started to feel a longing to know more, and listened eagerly to everything that was said, barely noticing that all the while he was staring fixatedly at Yama. Though he didn't notice the other band members certainly did.  
  
Took her out,  
It was a Friday night  
I wore cologne to  
Get the feeling right  
We started making out,  
And she took off my pants  
But then I turned on the TV  
And that's about the time  
She walked away from me  
  
Nobody likes you  
When you're twenty-three  
And I'm still more amused  
By TV shows  
What the hell is ADD?  
My friends say  
I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?  
  
Tai listened fascinated, if a little hurt at hearing "her". It's just a song, he told himself, its just a song, it doesn't mean anything...  
Yamato set down his guitar. "I'm starved, and it's my night to get food. So, what do you all want?" He scribbled down on a scrap of paper as the band members ordered, then looked at Tai. "How about you mop head?"  
"Huh?" Tai hadn't been paying attention.  
"What do you want to eat?"  
"Oh. Nothing for me thanks. I'm not hungry."  
Yamato shrugged, then turned to the band. "You boys be good while I pick up the food. Don't torture Taichi." He grabbed his wallet and dashed out of the door, towards the takeaway a block down.  
Tai turns to the strangers, his face starting to pale...damn you Yama-chan, he thought to himself. He turned to the fallback he used on his way in. "Uh, Hi."  
One of the band members looked up. He was a new addition, and had only been in the group for a few months. Tai recognized him from Yamato's descriptions. His name was Adam. "So what's your business with Yama?" he asked.  
"Huh? Business?" Tai desperately feigned confusion, not knowing quite what he was being accused of.  
"You stare at him like he's a piece of meat. And Yamato is not a piece of meat!"  
Tai felt his face flush, he was glad it was dark. "I really don't know what you mean." He felt his hands tremble and clasped them together in an effort to hide them. "What do you mean by a piece of meat?"  
"You act like you're one of his teenybopper fans. Oh that's it, I understand now. You're one of the fans. A groupie."  
"Hey. I am not a fan. I'm one of Yama-chan's friends. He invited me here." Tai froze and reran the last sentence. Did he really say what he thought he said?  
Adam frowned. "Yama-chan?"  
At that moment Yamato walked back in. "Food's up." He didn't notice the tense pair, or Tai's obvious relief. He was blessing whatever deity was looking down on him at that moment. Adam glared at Tai, grabbed his food, and walked over to the other end of the room to join the rest of the band.  
Yamato walked to Tai and smiled, putting a playful arm round his shoulders. "Come on babes, I'm starved. I got you some too, I figured you'd probably get hungry."  
Tai pulled his gaze away from Adam. He wondered if he'll say anything? He turned to Yamato and smiled. "What makes you think I'm hungry? I'm not that much of a pig am I?"  
"No, but I know you. So come on." He flopped down in a chair and handed Tai a cheeseburger.  
Tai seriously wished he could reply with something just then, a kiss, hug anything. But knowing he couldn't he wordlessly tucked into the burger and felt miserable because of it.  
Yamato giggled at Tai, and crawled onto his knees in front of him. This was a totally different side of Yamato. So free and unhitched, Tai wondered if he was drunk. "Tai's got dribble," he said gleefully. He used his finger to whip the ketchup off Tai's cheek and licked it off his finger.  
Tai froze mid bite and looked over to Adam and the band in fear. Thankfully they weren't looking. "Yama-chan! What are you doing?" God Damn it. Twice in one day. He cursed his big mouth and wished he was supple enough to stick his foot in it.  
"You had ketchup on your face silly."  
Tai relaxed slightly, maybe he hadn't heard it. But was that a knowing grin? He couldn't tell, it was gone to quickly, but it made Tai's heart skip a beat.  
Tai smiled and tried to return the joviality. "Thanks sweetie!" he grinned while feeling his pulse race a mile a minute. Adrenalin pumped through him as fear surged through his system.  
Yamato laid on his tummy and looked up at Tai. "You're cute. So... got a girl? I know Sora was, you know..."  
Tai cursed Yama's playfulness, if he could only knew how frustrated this made him.  
"Sora?" he felt his mouth go on autopilot. Probably not the best thing to say in retrospect. He could so easily used her as an escape. But him mouth was obviously not on his side that day. "No way, I don't like Sora like that."  
Damn, have you taken a holiday? he screamed at his brain, it wasn't listening and his mouth went on unbidden "I mean I like her and all, but as a friend, you know?"  
Tai relished the experience, Yama lying there, staring up at him so sweetly, he just hoped Adam and company wouldn't turn around.  
"I know what you mean." He looked so relieved, like a total weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He just went for it, jumping onto Taichi and wrestling him playfully like boys so often do, and like they used to when they were younger.  
Tai was caught completely off guard. He fought back laughing, spilling the half eaten burger and the sauce all over the floor, but he was now fully aware that Adam had turned around and was regarding them both very suspiciously indeed. Tai remembered his earlier slip up. He hoped he wouldn't say anything!  
"Yama....Ya....YAMA!" he pushed the boy aside. "Hey, no tickling.. Ya- Yama-chan umm, hey....practice, the band...." He couldn't believe it, three times in one day!  
By now Adam was right next to them, he had definitely picked up on the 'Yama-chan' and was about to speak before being interrupted....  
"I couldn't help it. Oh hey Adam."  
"Are we done yet?" Adam said coldly.  
Yamato laughed. "We don't have a gig this week. I think we've practiced enough."  
"Maybe I should just leave you two alone ne?" he practically spat  
Adam turned to the other band members. "Come on guys, we'll meet up again on Tuesday. See you Yamato." He turned to Tai and his voice went cold. "Nice to meet you Tai," he said, eyes cold and suspicious. He turned and left, the rest of the band following.  
"Alright spill," said Yamato to Taichi once they were alone. "Why is Adam giving you the cold shoulder? Did he say something to you? Cos he sorta had a crush on me."  
"Huh?" Tai feigned confusion but inside it all clicked. No wonder! "No, he didn't say anything, forget about it."  
Tai averted his eyes and asked, "he likes you?"  
"Yeah. But I don't return his feelings. I've got my eye on someone special already. I think it makes him moody."  
Tai's brain went on a day trip and his stomach decided to relieve its boredom by jumping up and down on his liver. "Oh?" squeaked Tai, all too aware of how Yama was now almost in his lap. Questions sprang into his mind. Who was it? Me? Don't be silly, he chided himself. Don't get your hopes up. Sora? Maybe. Still it could be someone else.  
Some of this confusion obviously trickled through to his face.  
Yamato leaned over and whispered in Tai's ear. "He's a great guy. Wanna know his name?" He nipped at Tai's ear. Did that just happen? Tai asked himself. He looked into Yamato's face just inches from his and saw his expression. Tai's mouth gaped, for once unable to string together anything coherent.  
"You," Yamato hissed, placing his mouth over Taichi's.  
For Tai it felt as if someone had just given him a hefty wallop with a sledgehammer. Everything he knew suddenly seemed so wrong. Yamato liked him! He always thought he didn't, and that his fantasies would always remain as such. He sank back into the chair drawing Yamato closer while sliding his arms around his waist.  
A million questions seeking a million answers rummaged through his mind, but they could wait. For now only one thing mattered, he likes me!  
Yamato pulled back breathlessly, sitting on Tai's lap, remembering all the times he had watched Daisuke and Ken share a chair, and how erotic it seemed.  
Tai stared into his eyes, knowing he'd better say something but not having the foggiest idea what. Again his brain went to bed and left the rest of him to fall back on the lame failsafe. "Umm, Hi." He giggled when he realized how ridiculous that sounded.  
"You're too cute."  
Tai pulled himself close to Yama, placing his head at his shoulder and clasping his arms around him as if afraid to let go. "How long?" he whispered, his shoulders trembling with uncontrollable emotion.  
"Since the second time we went to the Digiworld."  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"Because I thought you liked Sora."  
"You thought I liked Sora?" He looked at Yama and saw the seriousness in his eyes, and burst into laughter, a mix of sheer joy and laughter at how silly it all was. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. Oh you know I don't like Sora like that. I never have. It's always been you Yama-Chan." Finally he could say the name without fear, and stressed it delighted.  
He lifted his head and happy tears well in his eyes kissed Yamato again, cherishing the sensation. Yamato wiggled, kissing Taichi back. As the years of pent up longing finally had an outlet Tai's mind began to drift forward over the coming days and weeks, touching on possibilities he never had before, fantasies that could now come true, that were coming true.  
"So...what do you want to do? I mean, the band's left..."  
"Hentaii aren't me?"  
"You expect otherwise? Come on. I'm still reeling from the shock here. I can't believe you liked me for so long. You've made me so happy, you know that?" Tai gave Yama lots of little wet kisses on his neck.  
"I know." Yamato wiggled out of his lap.  
"Hey, where're you going?"  
"Home. Band's over."  
"Home?" Tai eyed him mischievously. Kari was out, and so was everyone else.  
"Of course. Home."  
Tai grinned and took hold of Yamato's hand. "Who's?"  
"Mine I think. My Dad won't be home for a while." He wiggled his arse at Taichi.  
"And you called me hentaii!"  
"Hey. No-one said you were coming to my house." He grinned evilly. "Maybe you can go home and take a cold shower."  
Tai feigned sulkiness and sniffed. "Fine." He folded his arms up close to him and sank back into the chair, trying to inspire a nice big guilt trip in Yama.  
"Oh alright. You can come. But you have to behave."  
"I always behave! What? Don't look at me like that. I do!" he resumed his fake sulk. "Besides. I don't know if I want to now."  
Yamato walked out the door, calling, "I've always got my hand, or Adam..."  
"Hey no fair!" He ran up and grabbed Yama round the waist from the back, pulling him close and hugging the life out of him. "How is it you always out-bluff me?"  
"Cos I'm the master." He rubbed Tai's arm contently as they walked, finally feeling complete.  
"Hey uh...." They were going outside and they were clasped together. "Do you mind everyone finding out?"  
"Do you?"  
"Don't get me wrong. I would shout it from the rooftops. But what about your image?"  
"You're more important."  
Tai felt his stomach, which was still dancing around from the initial shock of the day which still wasn't long ago, do a double back flip and get top scores from the judges. "You mean it?"  
Yamato stopped abruptly and turned to him. "Where did you get the idea that you were less important to me than a stupid band?"  
"Uh, I dunno. You always seemed so wrapped up in it I guess. And until today I'd never even seen them. You just disappeared for a few hours a day to practice and I never saw what went on. Until today of course."  
"Taichi Yagami. You are the most important person in my life. There is no choice to be made between you and the band. You're the only one I'd go all the way to the Digiworld for. Well, maybe for TK, but that's different."  
Tai pulled Yama to a stop by his arm. He gently took hold of him and kissed him softly on the lips, ignoring everyone around them on the busy street. "Thank you," he whispered before he began to well up again and a stray tear fled down his cheek.  
He took Yama by the hand and began to walk again. "We better get home, it's getting dark."  
"Afraid of the dark Tai-Chan?" He stroked Tais mop top playfully.  
"Afraid of the dark? Hah! Of course not." Part of his mind boggled at the affection he was receiving. It told him adamantly that this wasn't real, that he was dreaming it all. It certainly felt unreal, but it was happening. His sweet Yama-Chan was standing there, looking lovingly into his eyes. He felt every cell in his body explode in joy, a joy he never believed he would ever feel.  
"I'm not afraid of the dark.....but we better get home.." Tai looked into the shadows with unease and squeezed Yama's hand harder.  
"You're safe with me Tai. I'd die before I let anyone hurt you."  
"Hey, I said I wasn't afraid of the dark!" Another glance into the lengthening shadows.  
"You're actions speak louder than words."  
Tai put on a defiant air. "You believe what you want to believe!" Then spoilt his impressive look by pinching Yamato's bum.  
"Don't make me spank you!"  
"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you!" Pinch again. Tai had a huge big stupid grin on his face that split him from ear to ear. "Yaaamaa-chaan," whined Tai in the tone you usually get from kids in the back of cars. "I want to go to bed." He winked and wrapped his arm around Yama's waist.  
"Hmm. I am kinda sleepy." Yamato yawned cutely as they reached his doorstep.  
"You look cute when you yawn. But I hope you're not too tired..."  
They went inside, and Yamato laced his arms through Tai's, glad to be alone together. "Taichi, have you ever done this before?"  
"Done what before?"  
"Do you always answer a question with a question? Had sex with a guy?"  
"No, the only guy I've ever liked is you." Tai was actually blushing. He looked at Yamato cautiously. "Have you?"  
"Once."  
Tai's heart fell a little. "Oh?"  
"But it wasn't fun."  
Tai couldn't help his curiosity and blurted out, "Who was it?" Tai was fidgeting with his shirt and looked very nervous.  
"Jyou."  
Tai choked and nearly fell over. "JYOU?" He looked hurt, as if someone had stolen his precious Yamato from him.  
"Tai, it was a while ago."  
"Jyou? But I thought you liked me?"  
"It was the first time we went to the Digiworld. I didn't like Jyou, but he liked me, and long story short, it was painful." Tai went quiet and stared at the floor. Jyou! He couldn't believe it.  
"Maybe we should call it a night Tai. I'll call you tomorrow."  
"No wait." Tai reached out for Yamato's arm. "I'm sorry. I guess I overreacted. I didn't mean to be like that."  
There was so much pain in Yama's eyes. "I'll call you tomorrow."  
"Yama-Chan. I didn't mean to. Oh please, I'm sorry."  
"You're forgiven. But I still think you should go."  
Tai looked at him, he had gone cold again. He felt the emptiness grow again inside him and he fought back the tears. "Yama, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry. Please don't shut me out, please! I couldn't bear it."  
He tried to put his arms round him, to hold him again. "Please," he whispered. "We've had to wait so long, don't let my stupid mouth ruin it now."  
Yamato shoved him off. "Just go home Taichi."  
Tai pulled back like a puppy that'd just been kicked. He stammered in disbelief, then feeling like his world had just come crashing down around him he fled, tears streaming from his eyes. Yamato ran to his room sobbing.  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Yamato pulled himself up from his bed. The room was in disarray. Items lay on the floor where they had been hurled the night before in a brief but destructive rage. Sheets of music lay in the bin, and his guitar was under the desk, its strings cut. Things had not gone well when his Dad had got home.  
His eyes were sore from crying, and he wondered whether he had slept at all. Outside a figure stumbled along the street, stopped at his door, and stood as if wondering how he got there. With timing so often put down to coincidence Yamato looked out of his window at that moment. To tired to be angry or upset his initial reaction was one of numb pity. He disappeared from the window, and reappeared at the door.  
"Hello Tai," he said. Tai didn't reply, and stood swaying slightly. His clothes were creased and rumpled. He hadn't returned home that night, and had wandered around, finding the inevitable drinking establishment along the way.  
Yamato stepped out onto his doorstep. He had slept in his clothes, they were almost as bad as Tai's. "You'd better come in," he said simply.  
Tai followed him in, and stood slumped against the hallway wall, staring into space.  
"Shit Tai, you stink. What have you been drinking?"  
"I can't remember," Tai whispered.  
"Go and get cleaned up. I'll get you some clothes."  
"But...what about yesterday."  
"We can talk about that later Tai." Something in Yamato's manner was different. His spirit was dampened. Tai stumbled into the bathroom and running water was soon heard. Yamato fished out some clothes, a hard task as Tai was plainly a different size to him. He knocked on the bathroom door and passed them in.  
Twenty minutes later Tai emerged, looking very sheepish and still a little drunk.  
"I've made you some soup," said Yamato. "All you need to do is stir it while it warms up. I need to clean and change myself."  
"Yama...about last night..."  
Yama laid down the wooden spoon and walked over to him. "How about we forget last night? I should never have brought Jyou up, and I shouldn't have thrown you out like that. I'm sorry Tai."  
"All forgotten? Just like that?"  
"Yes. Of course. I don't want to fight like that again." Yamato hugged Tai and smiled. Instantly the fatigues and torments of the night before fell away from Tai's face, and he smiled back as Yama ran his hand through Tai's still damp hair. "You go make your soup. I need to shower." He kissed Tai on the forehead and left.  
Tai approached the kitchen in a daze. It was not a good place for Tai, especially when he had just had a complete mental shock. Yamato forgave him, just like that. He wondered whether his mind could keep up. Only yesterday morning he had no hope for being with Yamato. And since then they had got together, broke up, and got together again. This was way to complicated.  
Tai didn't notice time drift by, or the shower stop in the next room. Yamato came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and placing his head on his shoulder. "Hi beautiful!" The shower seemed to have washed away his unhappy mood.  
Tai jumped and splashed soup all over the countertop. "Don't do that! Look what you did!" He tried feebly to mop it up, knocking over the saucepan in the process. Tai looked at the mess, then up at Yama with puppy eyes. "Sorry." He abandoned the soup and turned to hug Yamato.  
"I will never let you in the kitchen again." He kissed Tai's chin.  
"Fine by me! Means you'll have to cook everything though." Sly grin.  
"I'll make you repay me somehow."  
"Oh? Do tell. Getting hentaii thoughts are we Yama-Chan? Tsk, tsk."  
"Well I can make you clean up your mess."  
Tai looked like a hurt puppy again and played with Yama's collar with his fingers. "Aww, you wouldn't do that would you?"  
"Oh yes I would. You spilt soup down me. I need to shower again."  
Tai cocked an eyebrow. "Now that you mention it I am a bit messy too."  
"You just want to get into my trousers."  
Tai feigned shock. "Who me? Never! I just thought we'd do the environment some good by saving water. Honestly! Four showers in a row can't be good."  
"Alright Tai. But you have to promise one thing...no talking."  
"Why?"  
"Promise or no go."  
"But why? Don't you like my voice? I could sing!"  
"Taichi, I'm serious."  
"Okay Yama.....I won't talk. Do you want to tell me why?"  
Yamato hesitated. "Because I want you to be doing other things with your mouth."  
Tai lifted an eyebrow and hid his curiosity. There was something Yama was hiding, but he wouldn't press it, he didn't want to risk ruining things again. "What kinda things?" he whispered before kissing him lightly on the lips.  
"If you don't know maybe we shouldn't shower." Yamato was back to teasing. He walked towards the shower, pulling off clothes.  
"Mean!" Tai scampered after him. He watched as Yama stripped down, so transfixed that he almost forgot to do the same. He had bruises all down his back and arms. Tai stood shocked for a moment staring at his back. He was about to say something then decided against it, but by then Yama had turned around and seen his worried face.  
"It's nothing Taichi. I just banged my back into the wall that's all."  
Tai looked as if it was obviously not just nothing. "Yama...what really happened?"  
"You promised you wouldn't talk."  
Tai reached out and tenderly touched the bruises. He looked at Yamato with pained eyes. "Okay Yama-Chan, I trust you. You'll tell me when you're ready. You can trust me."  
Yamato sighed heavily. He couldn't hold it from him, he was too lovable to hurt. "My Dad and I got into a fight last night when he came home."  
"Thank you for telling me. I love you Yama-Chan."  
"I love you Taichi." His eyes avoided Tai's. Tai was always good at spotting a lie. Though being dense at the best of times did however manage to pick that up. "Yama, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing Tai. Just tired. I didn't sleep well after the fight."  
"Yama....please don't lie to me, don't you trust me? Tell me what's wrong. Y-you do love me don't you?" Tai clutched at the clothing he had in his hand tightly. The fear that had dogged him the night before flooded back into him as Yama averted his eyes again.  
"I love you Taichi."  
"Why did you seem so uncertain before?" He abandoned the clothing and clung to Yama's arm.  
"Tai. It's family stuff. It's okay alright? I do love you."  
"Alright Yama, I believe you. But I want to talk about it later okay?" Tai tried to lighten the gloomy mood. "How about I rub some lotion into your back?" He didn't wait for an answer and began anyway. He felt Yama sink back into him and close his eyes.  
"Don't let him touch me anymore Tai."  
Tai paused. "Your Dad? I won't let him get near you. I won't let anyone hurt you Yama. If anything ever happens again you come straight over to my house okay?"  
The front door clicked. "Oh my God. My Dad's home. He's home early!"  
Tai did a perfect impression of a rabbit in headlights. "What shall we do?"  
"Put your clothes on!"  
"I know, you go out there and greet him, tell him I'm here cos I don't feel well and my parents aren't home.....which is true. Say I'm in here throwing up or something. Hey, I actually thought of something!"  
"No! he'll get mad. You have to sneak out."  
"Sneak out? What floor are we on?"  
"I'll distract him and you get out. Please? Promise me you'll get out."  
"What if he hurts you again?"  
"Tai please. He'll hurt me anyway if he finds you here."  
"I don't care. I said I'd protect you." He started to get angry. "I won't let him touch you! He'll have to go through me first. I'm not going to leave you Yama-Chan."  
"Taichi stop it. I don't want your help with this! Get out please!"  
Yamato's Dad was approaching the door. "Yamato? You home son? I saw your shoes beside the door."  
"No, you're not going to push me away again! I'm going to stand by you." Tai jumped up and opened the door, ignoring Yamato's protest, and stepped out into the living room.  
Yamato's dad looked shocked. "Taichi? What are you doing here?"  
"Hello Ishida-san. I'm sorry to surprise you like that. I was sent home from school ill, and my parents are out of town, Yamato offered to let me stay here for a little while." Tai put on his best performance at being the cheerful little scamp he was, all the while thinking how could he do that to my Yama-Chan? "I'm sorry if I've been an inconvenience."  
"It's alright Taichi. It's just Yamato and I are going out of town today. Father and son bonding trip. So I'm sure TK would be happy to take care of you if you need a place to stay. And isn't your sister home? We'll drop you off."  
Tai hesitated, then the smiling mask came on again.... "Kari's at school too, but I am feeling a little better, I'm sure I'll be okay on my own at home, thank you." Fear ran rampant through his mind, bonding trip? What was he going to do to Yama?  
"Want me to drop you home?" said Yama's dad. Yamato came out of the bathroom shyly, now wearing his clothes.  
"Thank you," said Tai. "If that's not a problem." He looked at Yamato, imploring him to say something. Don't let him get alone with you, he screamed inwardly.  
Yamato's dad turned to his son. "We're taking Taichi home now Yamato. Come now."  
"Alright." Yamato walked quickly to the door, avoiding Tai's eyes.  
"Come along Taichi."  
"Yes Sir," said Tai miserably. Don't let him do this, thought Tai, don't let him hurt you like this. It isn't right. Say something, anything!  
"Dad, can I sit in the back with Taichi?"  
That would have to do. They left the house and got into the small town car, heads low and silent. As they pulled away Yamato reached his hand over, touching Tai's.  
"Tell him," whispered Tai, barely heard over the radio. Yamato shook his head miserably.  
"You have to tell him sometime," persisted Tai. "I won't let him hurt you. I promised remember?"  
"Just stop it Tai. I wish I had never told you anything." Yamato pulled his hand away. Tai looked hurt.   
"No you don't Yama." His voice faltered. "You don't mean that. I know you don't. If you don't tell him this will never end and he will keep beating you. I can't let that happen. I love you too much to stand idly by."  
Yamato said nothing, and stared out the window.  
"Yama... if you don't do anything I will."  
"I swear if you say anything Taichi I will never ever talk to you again."  
"Why? You said you love me, doesn't that matter above all else?"  
"Not this. Everything but this."  
"I love you Yama-Chan. And I don't want to see you get bruised again."  
"Don't say anything!"  
"I have to do something!" Tai was raising his voice dangerously above a whisper.  
"No. if you do I'll hurt you. I swear!" Yamato hissed threateningly.  
"I don't care about me Yama, hurt me all you want."  
"If you do this you'll hurt me even more. Do you want that?"  
"That isn't true."  
"He'll beat me more, and he'll hurt someone I love okay? So just drop it."  
"Well come and stay with me then."  
"He'll hurt TK God damn it!"  
Tai hung his head and was on the verge of tears. "Okay Yama. I won't do anything. But please, stand up to him. I cant bear to see you hurt. I love you. I want to help you. I'll do anything for you. You'll always have me Yama-Chan."  
"I don't want you anymore."  
"What?"  
"You never respect me! Even Jyou respected me and my choices!"  
"You can't mean that!"  
"You're awful!"  
"No...." Tai was no openly crying, a look of horrified confusion on his face. "Don't do this again Yamato, please!"  
Yamato just sneered at him. The car stopped at a red light. "I don't want you! No-one will ever want you!"  
Tai openly sobbed and pleaded, no words coming out.  
"Hey, what's going on back there?"  
"Nothing Dad," snapped Yamato.  
Tai turned away and struggled with the door handle, wracked by uncontrollable grief. He had to get away. He won the fight with the door and it swung open, slamming into a car in the next lane. As the shouts of Yamato's dad and the other motorist rang out Tai ran sobbing across three lanes of stationary traffic and disappeared.  



End file.
